Of Gundam Boys and Orphans
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Duo finds a young orphan on the streets. She has no name. What will happen when she finds her past?


Of Gundam boys and Orphans   
  
A little girl looked up to see.. A world that she didn't want. A creepy old down town city. It was on L4. She looked at the blue jeans and a Green Tank top she had on. They were really dirty, like they hadn't been washed for a looong time, because she didn't really have a place to call home. "Hmm. Well I might as well go look for something to eat." she said in her tiny voice. She looked out to space, she couldn't see the Earth, but she knew it was there. She saw a food cart. "Hmm food. Apples? Or Oranges? Hmm Apples." She decided. She walked past the cart and stole 3 apples. "Hey you! Get back here Ya little thief!" She Ran. And of course the guy fallowed. She turned the corner, and hit someone.  
"Oh, i'm sorry...." She hid behind the person she had ran into. "HA! I caught you ya little thief." The Person looked puzzled. He turned and kneeled. "Did you steel something."? "Yes. 3 apples. I'm sorry Misters but I was soo hungry." "Are you an orphan?" "Yess... sir" His gaze softened. "I was an orphan once. But I found a family. " He straightened. "Hey Mister vendor guy. I'll pay for what she took." The man paid and the vendor left them alone. "Thanks Mister." "What's your name?" "Ii I don't know, I don't think I have one!" She said in frustration.  
"Well my name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. I live in a big house, with plenty of room. Do you want to stay there for a while?" she gasped. "Iii, I don't know. It's just that. I'm so used to being on my own...." "That's ok. You just have to get used to it. It was like that when I first joined the sweepers." 'Welll, I remember being told by some other orphans to not trust any adults." He laughed." Do I look liked I send you to an orphanage? I was in one for a while. Then I met Solo and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen....." He sighed off. His face suddenly hardened, like being forced to relive bad memories. "So, are you coming?" he asked. "Yes, I guess so." She fallowed him to a big mansion. "You... you live here?" she squeaked. "With 4 of my friends and some helpers we've all but fired.   
They love it here 'cause we treat them so nice." he said as he laughed. "They walked up the driveway and through the door. " I'm back family!!!!" " Maxwell if you start calling me 'mother' i'm gonna kill you." Wufei said. "Awww come on Mom.... ACK!" he ran off as Wufei chased him. Quatre walked in. "Um Hello Mister, um what's going on?" Quatre looked startled at the tiny voice. "Duo, he called Wufei mom. As you can see Wufei is very much male and Duo's age." "Ohh. I still don't get it." Quatre laughed. "Well it doesn't matter, anyway who are you?" "I'm... Nanashi. I'm an orphan." He looked startled at the name she gave. "Nanashi.. Japanese for 'no name'" he said. "I once know a Nanashi, but he calls himself Trowa now." He continued. She hadn't counted on him knowing Japanese. She sighed. " I have no name." "Oh, well that's ok. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can wash up, I'll wash your clothes while you take a bath ok?" "ookk. Sure." "Oh by the way. I'm Quatre."   
She fallowed Quatre up the stairs and into a large whit bathroom.' Over here's the tub, this dials hot this is cold. Just fill it up. Make sure the water not too hot." "Yes." Quatre left. While she was in the tub she started thinking. ' These people are all so nice to me, and I don't even know them. It sure is nice of them to let me stay here. Even if it is just for a little while. I've met 3 of them, well actually only 2 but who are the others? Will they be as nice as Duo and Quatre?' thoughts like that raced around her mind. When she stepped out and put a robe on, she found her clothes, now clean on the counter. She put her clothes on and found her way back to the living room. "Excuse me Miss. Maid lady? But where is Quatre and Duo?" "There at dinner." "Thank you." She found her way to the dinning room.  
" There you are! I was just about to come get you." Duo said. The green haired child just smiled. "Who's the small Onna?" "Everyone meet...." Quatre smiled wickedly, but only she saw it "Nanashi." Trowa choked on the soup he was eating. "Na.. Nanashi?" He said meekly.  
" Well actually, you can just call me girl. OR no-name but you seen to have bad memories of that so just girl for now." She said as she sat down in between Wufei and some guy she didn't know. " Hi, Who are you." "Heero." "Ok, hiya Hee-chan!" he would glare, but she was only a little girl so he didn't. Duo whispered from across the table. "He's anti social." she giggled. "So Wufei. Why did you freak out when Duo called you 'mom' earlier?" He growled." I'm not his mother." "I know that silly!" "Mr. Trowa person? Could you please pass the spaghetti?" He handed it to her. " Thanks." Dinner went on like that, the girl asking questions and them answering, well some of them answered.  
That night she fell asleep watching TV with Duo and Trowa. Duo positioned her more comfortably and let her head rest on his stomach. Trowa noticed this brotherly action. "Why do you think she was left on the streets, she's a sweet kid." Duo nodded. "She reminds me of, well me, sort of, when I was younger, before the war." "She sort of reminds me of Quatre. And of you too." Duo laughed. "I think that she's gonna be ok." Quatre said as he walked into the room with Heero. "She should be in a bed." Heero said gruffly.  
Duo nodded. Duo picked her up and took her to a room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In her dream................................   
She was in a house. She had broken a vase, and her step-mom was hitting her. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura, you'll be ok, you'll find a family soon. Good luck." A voice had told her. The voice was coming from a ghostly figure of a young woman with long dark green hair and bright blue eyes. 'Mom!' "Onnichan!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apparently she had screamed that last part because Duo and Quatre, who had the closest rooms, came running in. "Hey! Nanashi! Wake up!" Duo shook her. "My name" she said groggily "is Sakura" "are you ok? You were screaming for your brother?" "I don't have one. I I think I was calling... for you." She said to the 5 of them. Heero Trowa and Wufei had just walked in. "It's ok Sakura." Duo said as he sat down on her bed  
"Thank you.... Onnichan." she said as she dropped off to sleep. "She...She called me brother." he whispered. "Come on Duo. We all should to get back to bed." He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: HI. Hope you liked it. if you didn't well then don't review. Yes I know I own nothing. 


End file.
